Mi Variable
by Miiiaa69
Summary: 'La Historia de una chica que encuentra la variable en su vida,la cual cambiaría el resto de sus días para siempre...¿Alguna ves te has preguntado cual es tu variable?..'
1. Chapter 1

**''Mi Variable''**

**''La Historia de una chica que encuentra la variable en su vida,la cual cambiaria el resto de sus dias para siempre...¿Alguna ves te has preguntado cual es tu variable?..''**

**Capitulo Numero 1:''El mundo ante mis ojos.''_Introducción.**

**-**Todo empezó una fría mañana de esas tan comunes en la ciudad de New York.

Rachel Berry era una persona un tanto peculiar por así decirlo,veía las cosas desde su perspectiva,no se enfocaba mucho en otros puntos de vistas ajenos a los suyos,era una persona un tanto cansadora,intensa,algo controladora y muchos mas otro calificativos que le encajaban perfectamente,pero ese no es el tema,el tema es que en cierto modo,Rachel Berry no encontraba sentido a nada en su vida,¿como.?¿Tiene 22 años y todabia no encontraba algo que la motivara?si,este es el caso de Rachel que la atormento desde que tubo uso de su memoria,Rachel era una actriz no muy conocida en Brodway,algo como de ser un actor de claro,ella siempre quiso superarse e ir detrás de sus sueños,pero de un momento al otro,todos sus sueños se desvanecieron¿Porque? esa sera otra pregunta que la misma Rachel Berry se tendrá que responder sola,una mas para su larga lista de preguntas sin Respuesta,.empecemos! !

Esa misma mañana,algunos rayos de luz se colaban por las cortinas de Rachel,dándole a saber el comienzo de un nuevo dia para gesto a los rayos de sol que atravesaban sus parpados Rachel abrió sus ojos,se desperezo,y así tan rápido como lo hizo se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha para luego salir en busca de un café y dirigirse a su ''amado trabajo''

-Hola! Un Cafe cortado por favor.-Dijo Rachel al funcionario de Starbucks.

-Aquí Tiene Señorita.-Respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias!Adiós!-Grito Rachel a lo largo del trayecto recibiendo un adiós por parte de los funcionarios del lugar.

Lo cierto,es que Rachel Berry ya era como alguien cotidiano para los empleados del lugar,ya que no pasaba ningún día en el cual la morena no muy alta,de intensos ojos Marrones chocolate,con intensa mirada e intensa presencia no pasara en busca de algo para llevarse de ahi,Siempre algo apurada como de costumbre.

Rachel al salir sin mirar atrás de la tienda,se perdió en sus peculiares pensamientos matutinos algo masoquistas para el comenzar de un día.

La morena caminaba algo apresurada por las ajetreadas calles de N.y,sumida en sus preguntas y razonamientos sin cierto es que a la morena ,le gustaba replantearse diversas cosas de camino a su trabajo,ya que le deba algún tipo de tranquilidad sentir el viento frió que rosaba sus rojas mejillas y de algún modo,lo sentía como un suspiro del cual era merecedora cada mañana.

Aveces,Rachel se preguntaba cosas que la dejaban pensativa por el resto de su día,como por ejemplo ''¿Estoy viviendo o solo existiendo?¿Tan solo dejo que pasen los días?¿Que me motiva a seguir?..y muchas otras preguntas asi que se perdían en cada rincón de su mente en busca de una respuesta segura.,la cual nunca encontraba y solo las dejaba deambular en su inconsciente.

De algún modo,Rachel Berry se sentía sola,y como no?

Vivía sola en su gran manzana,no tenia muchos amigos de confianza,y sin contar que había dejado a sus 2 padres para enfrentarse a esta nueva vida que tanto la traía nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena música o película al final del dia.o eso pensaba ella.

Rachel,al estar tan sumida en sus pensamiento inmersos,no se percato de que su café ya se había acabado y que su trabajo estaba a pocos pasos de su camino,entonces se deshizo del vaso y se dirigió a su Horas nunca pasaban para la morena,contaba los minuto para largarse a su casa y nunca le alcanzaban ,ese día había sido algo irritante y con mucho trabajo,un ves que salio de su turno,se despidió de sus compañeros sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió a la salida,pero antes ,su amigo Kurt,la había notado rara y se dirigió a ella:

-Rach!espera!oye estas..bien?-Pregunto Kurt con algo de mala impresión

-oh! Kurt,me asustaste!-Rió para si misma-si claro! porque no habría de estarlo!.Dijo con su gran sonrisa y sus grandes dotes de actriz ya que no la estaba pasando muy bien estos últimos día,se sentía cansada,nostálgica y algo triste y apenada.

-No lo se..es que me pareció verte algo rara..distante.-Respondió kurt.

-No tranquilo,es que ando algo cansada por el tema de la obra,pero nada especial,no te preocupes kurt!oye ahora si me voy a casa,estos pies me están matando-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Bueno! Adiós,oye Rach. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites verdad?-Pregunto kurt inquietando por rato a la morena.

-Claro! y tu también! ahora me voy porque se me hace tardee! Adiós!-Lo saluda con dos besos.

Rachel y Kurt Desde que se conocieron habían formado un gran lazo que los unió de un día al otro,era muy allegados y se conocían tan bien como para que Kurt supiera que la morena no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.,pero lo dejo pasar quizás solo sea un día y no una mala vida como dicen a que no?

En fin,ya tendrían tiempo de sobre para hablar.

Rachel salio del teatro un tanto apresurada,ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de vivir acelerada.

iba caminando sumida en su conversación con kurt,no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba y tampoco se percato de la puerta del taxiseabria delante de ella estampandola contra el concreto de la vereda dejando de lado sus pensamientos un tanto absurdos.

El golpe fue un poco rudo,y la morena termino en la vereda frente a esa puerta palpándose la nariz que le sangraba a borbotones ya que se la había chocado contra el piso.

-Ohhh! Dios mio! P..Perdoname no..no te vi,disculpa.-Dijo una alta chica de cabellos tan dorados como el sol y unos ojos de suave color que la contrastaban muy bien con su color de suavemente a la morena.

La morena por un momento la observo detenidamente,¿era real?

se preguntaba incansablemente mientras se perdía en los ojos avellana clara de la chica de cabellos dorados que la hipnotizo de cierto modo.

Hasta que decidió reaccionar porque se dio cuenta de lo estupida que se veia tirada en el piso mirando a la rubia de esa manera.

-oh mi nariz! ..Si ,no ,emm tranquila no pasa nada! fue mi despiste.-Dijo la morena intentando pararse en si.

-Deja que te ayude,quizás tengas alguna venita rota en tu nariz o algo,ven podría ser una contucion.-dijo la rubia intentando cargar con la morena.

.no..no Auch!-se había tocado la nariz sin querer ,dándose mas dolor del cual podía soportar-llego a mi casa y me la vendo! no es nada! segura!nada que el hielo no pueda calmar.-dijo sonriendo algo forzada por el dolor

-Por favor! por lo menos deja que te lleve a alguna guardia medico o alguna farmacia,no me puedo quedar con la culpa,-Dijo la rubia cortando así un poco el clima que se había formado.-Ven!-Y la Morena se vio forzada a subir en un taxi con la rubia ya que esta la sujetaba de forma inocente con sus manos.¿Porque no se resistió a no ir al hospital?fácil,la rubia causante de algún modo de su accidente la sujeto por las manos y la dirigió al taxi abriendo su puerta para que pudiera entrar.y la morena sintió algo que no la dejaba Despabilarse,y solo se guió por la rubia.

en cierta forma,había algo en la rubia que llamaba mucho la atención de Rachel..que seria?la manera perfecta en la cual sonreia mientras hablaban? su dulce mirada de ojos verdes de ámbar?su carisma? su presencia? su hermoso cabellos rubio?su aroma? ..no lo sabia,pero solo quería estar ahí.

Que le estaba pasando a la morena? hace 3 minutos que la vio por primera ves y ya estaba sacando conclusiones? si..esa era Rachel Berry!

Ya habían llegado al hospital ,el corto viaje transcurrió en silencio,algo incomodo,pero con miradas intensas por parte de ambas chicas

La rubia también le llamaba la atención algunas características de Rachel,ya que habían hablado poco pero esta notaba como constantemente la morena hacia uso constante de sus celular.

Ya Habían llegado al hospital y Rachel ya salia con la nariz vendada de punta a punta,si la rubia tenia razon,era un golpe hacia una pequeña vena en su interior pero ya habían detenido el sangrado.

Una ves afuera,las chicas se despidieron.

-Oye no te queda tan mal la venda eh!-Dijo la rubia con algo de gracia y sarcasmo.

-Si,podría acostumbrarme.-Dijo la morena riendo algo descontrolada.-Oye me.. que i..ir .se me hace tarde.

-Ah claro,tienes compromisos?-pregunto la rubia,pero obvio la pregunta ya que era algo personal-Igual lo entiendo,.-Quiso Zanjar el tema pero no funciono.

nada de eso es que se obscurece y como que le tengo algo de miedo a caminar sola en la noche,mira de día te choque imagínate de noche,no llegaría mas a mi casa-Dijo la morena aportando su chiste a la conversación.

.Ahh! pero si es por eso no te preocupes! mira a menos de 3 cuadras de qui tengo aparcado mi coche! si quieres te acerco que dices?.-Dijo la rubia sonriente

-como crees! me voy caminando o me pido un taxi,tu tranquila! ya me has traído hasta aquí, ademas necesito ir a recojer algo a una tienda antes,

-Bueno como quieras,pero no es ninguna molestia para mi.

-Lo que si necesitaría es que si no es mucha molestia me pudieras llamar un taxi,esque me quede sin saldo? luego me pasas tu numero y te lo recargo no hay proble..-Intento continuar la morena pero fue cortada por la rubia.

-Si tranquila! y no no hace falta!-Rió tímidamente-Listo ya llame enseguida viene.

-Bueno..Gr..gracias,-Dijo la morena mirándola fija.

-De nada! ahora espero que pase y voy por mi coche.-Dijo con algo de encanto la rubia.

-No tienes que hacerlo-Dijo Rachel

-No,pero no tengo apuro así que..que mas da verdad?-Sonrió-Ademas! mira que linda noche verdad?-Sonrió aun mas grande.

-cl..claro-dijo la morena no dándole mucha estaba comportando de manera extraña..

-Ah mira! ahi esta el taxi! dijo la morena con algo de apuro por la acerco a la rubia y la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla.-Adioss...emm..

-Quin,Quin Fabray-Resalto la rubia

Berry-contesto la morena

-Un placer Rachel-Dijo la rubia

-Pienso lo mismo-Dijo la morena

Y se conectaron por un momento,sus miradas se chocaron y se sintieron extañas las dos..sera por el momento o la situación,después de todo era que un Bosinazo por parte del taxista las saco de si.

-Adiós

-Adiós..-Dijo la rubia viendo como la pequeña se adentraba al taxi

Se saludaron con las manos una ves mas y cada una tomo su camino.

Que..que fue eso? pensaban las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Es que realmente ninguna sabia lo que les depararía el futuro..o destino ..o suerte,si es que sabian o intuian que no seria la ultima ves que se verían,aunque no supieran nada mas que sus nombres,lo sabian. Ellas se volverian a ver..¿Cuando,como y donde? no,pero si que se volverían a cruzar.

Nunca les ha pasado eso? sentir que conectan con una persona de la cual nunca la han visto?saber que se volveran a juntar mas tarde o temprano?

Bueno,algo así les zumbaba dentro de sus mentes a estas dos chicas ,Y no seria la ultimas ves..

-Buenoo Hola,espero que les guste ,es mi primer fic!

Agradecería comentarios y opiniones Graciaas por leer,actualizare una ves por semana o dos,pero todos lo viernes! Perdón por lo ''Horrores'' ortograficos Jajaja,pero enseguida le tomo la mano a esto! siganme en twitter: Barbaraa699

Un Enormee Besoo a todas y Que sean Felices! Miaa69


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Numero 2:Intuiciones.**

_'' A veces el corazón hace cosas que la razón no entiende. El amor no se busca, se encuentra...''_

-Rach..-

**-** 5 dias exactamente habian transcurrido desde ese primer encuentro entre Rachel Berry y Quin Fabray..5 dias exactamente en los cuales estas dos chicas no pudieron mantener sus pensamientos en paz..5 dias exactamente en los cuales Rachel y Quin,descubrieron algo nuevo,algo por momentos inquietante, pero algo nuevo..algo inexplicable.

-oye.. Rach..-

¿Como podemos retener a las personas en nuestra mente tanto tiempo con tan solo haberlas apreciado aunque sea un minuto en nuestro dia?¿Como alguien completamente desconocido para nosotros de un minuto a otro pasa a ocupar gran parte de nuestros pensamientos diarios?¿como puede alguien,..despertarte tantas dudas?..-

-RACHEEEEL!.-Dijo Kurt alzando un poco mas la vos intentando llamar la atencion de Rachel,intentando llamar la ''Poca'' atencion de Rachel.

-ahh! Que pasaa Kurt!?-Dice Rachel algo exaltada por la situacion.-Que no ves que estoy en otra cosa?no puedo Escuchaar siempre acerca de ti o de tus cosas o de tus novios o lo que sea,no notas que estoy algo ocupada?-Dice algo frustrada.-

Si,Kurt Hummel era Homosexual!,no se equivocan,Aclaro!lo descubrio a sus 6 años al sentirse atraido por compañeros de su mismo sexo,fue algo comico,pero eso sera algo que ya se los contare luego..vamos a lo que importa:

-Si Rachel! lo noto porque hace mas de 20 minutos que te estoy hablando y tu estas en tu propia nube ignorandome por completo! no es dificil darme cuenta cuando alguien esta en otra cosa, u ''ocupada'' como dices tu sabes?!-Responde kurt algo enojado.

-Aish..Tienes razon.,Disculpa Kurt,es que sinceramente nose..nose que me anda pasando,estoy como nose..colgada todo el tiempo,como volando,sin prestar atencion a nada,y nose porque. me explico?-Pregunta algo confusa la morena.

-Aham..puedo decir que lo sospeche desde un principio-Solto Kurt sin pensarlo mucho.-

Rachel lo mira con un gesto de no entender nada-,y esque ultimamente la morena vivia con ese gesto de estupefaccion y desinterezacion por las cosas o por las personas que la rodean y ni ella misma sabia porque. Tan dificil es que caiga en su realidad?si..,esa desorientacion total fue el resultado de su encuentro pasado con esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes y hermosos cabellos rubios que ocupaban desde ese dia, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que?Mejor olvidalo,ya se me pasara-Despabilo la morena algo agitada por sus pensamientos al ver la cara anonadada e Kurt.

Ese dia era algo frio y humedo,Rachel y Kurt Se encontraban en la casa de la morena planeando su vestimenta para la fista que se organizaba hoy por parte de kurt,el cual la habia avisado de esto a la morena minutos antes de su encuentro con la desconocida chica rubia. Claro, desconocida para kurt..

En fin,Ese dia,los dos amigos estaban planeando su vestimenta ya que kurt le aviso a Rachel sobre esto a traves de un mensaje de texto,y por esto al principio la morena se negaba a ir,,ya que la morena no tenia muchas ganas de salir de fiesta,pero su amigo la convencio para que saliera,porque la veia mal desde algunos dias y pensaba que desconectarce un poco de sus cosas le aria bien..o mejor a queria que Rachel ''Vuelva a la normalidad''¿Pero despues de un encuentro como el de la morena y la rubia?..Era posible volver todo a la normalidad?..no lo creo.

Rachel se encontraba tomando un Zumo,al igual que Kurt.,pero la morena estaba sentada frente a un gran ventanal por el cual podia apreciar la gran avenida de Brodway,sus pros y sus contras,Rachel de ves en cuando se perdia en si misma,algo muy comun en ella,pero no tan al borde como lo hacia asia unos miraba hacia el horizonte y se veia invadida por sus dudas,preguntas confusas y pensamientos..y ya se podran imaginar cuales eran esos pensamientos..

-oye Rach,dime..te sucede algo?-Pregunto un Kurt muy curioso al ver a la morena en ese estado neutro.

-ehm? no ..nada ¿porque me lo preguntas?-Responde.

-Porque nose,sabes que te conosco muy bien y siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo..sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres no?-Deja caer Kurt Sentandose alado de la morena en silencio.

-si lo se Kurt,pero no me pasa nada,o eso espero..-Dijo Rachel algo preocupada.

En Otra parte de la misma ciudad, una Quin Fabray muy pensativa y quizas algo dudosa reposaba en su sofa con vista hacia la nada misma.

La chica ,si bien habian pasado ya varios dias desde su encuentro con esa misteriosa morena de ojos de ensueño,no podia quitarce esa molesta senasacion de dudosa procedencia en su interior.y solo pensaba para si misma..pensaba...

''_Dios Quin! Que demonios te pasa? acaso te estas volviendo loca?..dios..nose que me pasa..necesito sacarme esta sensacion de mi cabeza.''..._

_''Rachel..Rachel Berry.¿.que estara haciendo?.._

_Quin! Oh por dios! estas loca! Rachel? estas pensando en Rachel? -ni la conoces por dios controlate!_

_Espera.¿Estas pensando en una mujer?Demonios ! nose que me pasa,..¿que me pasaa? porque no puedo ni siquiera parar de recordar ese encuentro! no puedo parar de sentirme mal por dañar a Rachel Berry y su hermosa cara..c..como puede ser tan p..perf perfecta?..Coño! que me pasaa dioss!_

_solo quiero que esto pase..solo quiero verla de nuevo._

_¿Pero porque mierda dices eso Quin! acaso eres Gay? Esto es tan confuso...''_

_Quin Fabray,Una mujer segura de si misma,fuerte,y diferente al prtocolo de mujer habitual,¿Estaba Flaqueando?_

Dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe,pero si de verdad lo hiciera estan siendo testigos de un peculiar ejemplo..

*Tocan La puerta*

-Ya Vaa! -Grita Quin saliendo de sus pensamientos y de su posicion para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Santana! Hola! Como estas? oye..¿que haces aqui?-Dice Quin algo exaltada por la visita-

-Hola Q! si bien? y tu como estas? ah genial! me alegro! mi dia? si genial amiga! Gracias!..-Responde Santana con su muy conocida ironia.

-Vuelvo a repetir San! que haces aqui?-

-Oye rubia! a mi asi no me hablas ! ojo Lucy!_Dice Santana exaltada.-Vine porque necesito hablar contigo,hace un dia no te hablo y ya siento que exploto,no tengo con quien descargarme asi que haste a un lado y dejame pasar!

-si..claro..-Dice Quien al ser atropellada bruscamente por Santana al entrar en su departamento.

Ya habian Pasado algunas horas desde la llegada de Santana al Departamento de Quin,pero esta seguia sumida en su mente,y no exactamente en sus pensamientos ya que estos no le pertenecian..sino que Rachel y su imagen ya se habian aporedado de estos.

-Oye! Q! Que te pasa!? Pareces mas desinterezada de lo normal...y tomalo como un halago.! -Grita Santana a Quien en busca de alguna reaccion

-Oyee Santanaa! Basta si? no tengo ganas de hablar,y ni se si pueda.-Responde una Quin un tanto alterada y perdida.

Santana Lopez Era la mejor amiga de Quin,era una persona un tanto brusca,intensa y ruda por momentos,y algo fria me atreveria a decir,es de esas personas que no son capaces de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y los camuflan a traves de otros dialectos,como los Santana tenia sus momentos,era una buena persona,siempre estaba para Quin y viceversa ,porque a pesar de ser un poco distante de sus sentimientos ella siempre apoyaba a Quin y la sustentava en cualquier situacion,tenia un gran corazon,aparenta ser dura,pero es muy fragil por dentro.

-Rubia! Sabes que te conosco muy bien y se que algo anda mal en tu pequeña cabeza,a parte de lo Riendo-oye,confia en mi,dime que te pasa...estas mas rara de lo normal-Dice Santana muy importada en su amiga mostrandole su apoyo a traves de una sincera sonrisa y una pequeña caricia en su espalda.

-si,lo se..aunque me saques de lugar con tu ironia,lo se ..esque es algo complicado,ni yo lo entiendo sabes?-Dice frustrada.

-Dime te escucho.-Dice Santana en forma amigable.

Ya en la casa de Rachel:

-Vamos Rach! Dime.-Dice Kurt mostrandoce animado.

-Es que nose,nose como empezar.-contesta la morena

-Desde el principio creo que seria lo mas adecuado.-Afirma Kurt.

-ok..veamos..Kurt,me paso algo muy raro el otro dia,¿te acuerdas que te habia dicho que mi nariz estaba vendada porque me choque contra la puerta del baño?

-Aha.-Afirma Kurt.

-Bueno..no fue asi exactamente..ese mismo dia,iba caminando desde el trabajo hacia casa,pero por alguna razon me tropece con la puerta de un taxi..y asi empezo todo..

Dice Rachel recordando lo sucedido:

5 Dias atras:

_''__El golpe fue un poco rudo,y la morena termino en la vereda frente a esa puerta palpandose la nariz que le sangraba a borbotones ya que se la habia chocado contra el piso._

_-Ohhh! Dios mio! P..Perdoname no..no te vi,disculpa.-Dijo una alta chica de cabellos tan dorados como el sol y unos ojos de suave color que la contrastaban muy bien con su color de suavemente a la morena._

_La morena por un momento la observo detenidamente,¿era real?_

_se preguntaba incansablemente mientras se perdia en los ojos avellana clara de la chica de cabellos dorados que la imnotizo de cierto modo._

_Hasta que decidio reaccionar porque se dio cuenta de lo estupida que se veia tirada en el piso mirando a la rubia de esa manera._

_-oh mi nariz! ..Si ,no ,emm tranquila no pasa nada! fue mi despiste.-Dijo la morena intentando pararse en si._

_-Deja que te ayude,quizas tengas alguna venita rota en tu nariz o algo,ven podria ser una contucion.-dijo la rubia intentando cargar con la morena._

_.no..no !-se habia tocado la nariz sin querer ,dandose mas dolor del cual podia soportar-llego a mi casa y me la vendo! no es nada! segura!nada que el hielo no pueda calmar.-dijo sonriendo algo forzada por el dolor_

_-Por favor! por lo menos deja que te lleve a alguna guardia medico o alguna farmacia,no me pueo quedar con la culpa,-Dijo la rubia cortando asi un poco el clima que se habia formado.-Ven!-Y la Morena se vio forzada a subir en un taxi con la rubia ya que esta la sujetaba de forma inoscente con sus manos.¿Porque no se resistio a no ir al hospital?facil,la rubia causante de algun modo de su accidente la sujeto por las manos y la dirigio al tai abriendo su puerta para que pudiera entrar.y la morena sintio algo que no la dejaba Despabilarce,y solo se guio por la rubia.''_

_''Fin Del Flashback''_

-Eso fue lo que realmente paso Kurt-Dice Rachel recordando el momento.

-Quee? y que mas pasoo? cuentaa!.-Grita Kurt ensimismado

*Flasback*

Al recordar a la rubia de ojos verdes profundos,Entre lo labios de la morena se escapo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso paso Kurt,y desde ese momento no lo se,no me puedo desconectar de lo sucedido .nose que me paso..solo se que me atrapo con su presencia..solo me perdi y quise estar ahi por un rato mas..pero nosee! es una mujeer! Kurt! por dios! yo no soy gay!

-Kurt Rio.-Cuando pensabas contarmelo? Rach,eso no tiene nada que ver,las personas no pueden decirles a su corazon como acutuar o a quien dejar entrar en su interior y a quien no.

-Pero kurt! nunca la he visto! solo se su nombre y nada mas! me estoy haciendo la cabeza,.lose.-Afirma La morena algo arrepentida

Kurt toma de las manos a Rachel

-Mira Rach,se que ahora estas confundida,se que no sabes lo que pasa y ni el porque..pero debes dejar de pensar en todo..y solo recordar y disfrutar ,porque al fin y al cabo el tiempo se encarga de todo sabes?no te agobies.

Ademas,las cosas suceden por algo no? no existen las coincidencias ,Y menos Para Ti Rachel Berry! solo cuestion de tiempo.-Espeto Kurt.

Rachel al escuchar estas palabras se dejo llevar.

-Graciaaas Kurt! Dios! te Amo muchisiimoo amigo! Gracias por todo,..de verdad.-Dice una Rachel energica abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.

-De nada Rach,pero me vas a arrugar el traje y no creo poder lidiar con eso.-Responde un sarcastico Kurt devolviendo el gesto luego de que los dos se echaran a reir.

Departamento de Quin:

*Fin Del Flashback*

-ohhh! no lo puedoo creeeer Quin Fabray salio del closet! se revelo! Dioos! esto es increibleee! traere la camara!-Dice Santana tan ironica como de costumbre.

-Santana! encerio! Basta! oye,no es eso.. esque ,fue algo tan raro sabes..nunca me paso..y menos de esa manera..y menos con..con una ..m mujer.-Dijo Quin titubeando .

Santana al notar la cara de su amiga decidio parar con su broma y se lo tomo enserio

-Oye Q,tranquila cosas pasan y no todo el tiempo,tendrias que estar feliz y no de esta forma.-Dice santana para tranquilizarla de alguna manera.

-Si lose,en realidad no..pero da igual todo es confuso! Demonios! ni se quien es San!'¡?.-Dice Quin Tapandose el rostro con sus manos.

-Oye Q,deja de pensarlo,sabes que el tiempo se encarga de todo no? y las cosas pasan por algo. solo dejate llevar.,quien te dice? la vuelves a ver y ordenas tus pensamientos eh?

-Ojala..-Reponde Quin.-Ojala..

-''_Oye Ya cambia esa cara que hoy saldremos de fiesta.''_ Fueron los terminos usado por Santana y Kurt para animar a sus amigas.

-Si,bueno..no es el mejor plan pero me apunto..necesito salir un rato.¿Sabes quienes iran?-Pregunta Rachel algo inquieta.

-Si! vamos animate! van todos los del teatro,inclusive Bailarines y todos! sera Geniaal!

-Oye San..fiesta? de que ? donde?-Pregunta Quin algo desconcertada

-Si fiesta Rubia! Ayer conoci a una Bailarina cerca del teatro,de eso te queria hablar,conectamos muy bien..y me invito a una fiesta. y tu iras conmigo ok?-Cuenta Santana Entusiasmada con el Recuerdo de su Bailarina.

-Queee?Santana! Fiesta de Teatro! estas loca? creo que deberías ir preparándote sola porque no ire.-Espeto Quin Yendo a la cocina por un refresco-

-Vamos Quini! Es solo un rato,si no te guste nos salimos,es solo para despabilar,te ara bien pasar el rato de acuerdo? ademas acompáñame!,es mi noche,conquistare a mi bailarina. si es que ya no lo he hecho..-Dice Santana guñando un ojo con sorna.

-De acuerdo san! pero solo por ti ok?,-.

Después de todo a Quin le vendría Bien salir un rato..o no?..

-Genial! a prepararsee!-Grita una Santana enérgica.

" En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable."

Solo es cuestion de tiempo..pero el tiempo lo disponemos nosotros..en este caso,el tiempo lo disponía Quin Fabray Y Rachel Berry.

Después de todo,,siempre hay un pequeño margen que se escapa de nuestro conocimiento..y siempre hay un lugar para el Quizás..

_-Continuara.._

**Un poco largo no? Jajaja si,lo alargue!:3 Les gusto!?Espero opiniones o criticas:)**

**Bueno,Hola:) Graciaas a todos por leer y bueno nada,Ya se podrán imaginar lo que sigue..Jajaja Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,el viernes aproximadamente estaré sacando un nuevo capitulo o si lo hago antes lo posteare en twetter como con todos los capítulos estén atentos:),espero lo hayan disfrutado Dejen suus comentario y Rw Porfa! de verdad me ayudaria bastante! Muchas Gracias y hasta pronto! **

**Besitoos! Atte: ****Barbaraa699 :))**

** Barbaraa699 3 Siganme en Twiter3 Cualquier cosa me twitean ok?Jaja Chauchis y sean Felicees! **

**Miaa.69 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo numero 3:''Destino?''.**

_''¿Y si no es cuestión de tener todo el tiempo del mundo?¿Y si solo es cuestión de tener tu destino marcado de antemano?..''_

_-_Horas mas tarde, esa misma noche, Santana y Quin se encontraban en camino al pub en el cual se iba a desarrollar la Una Noche no muy calurosa,una de esas noches en las cuales se podía apreciar el cielo neo yorkino completamente despejado con sus pequeñas estrellas alumbrando el cielo nocturno.

Una Pequeña brisa no muy fuerte se hacia presente en los cabellos de una Quin Fabray algo perdida y por momentos pensativa.

Quin al arreglarse para la situación vestía uno Jeans poco desgarrados al cuerpo dejando notar sus hermosas piernas y una remera a flecos que contorneaban su figura.,no se había ''tuneado'' mucho,ya que no estaba al 100% esa noche como para hacerlo.

En cambio,Santana vestía un apretado vestido negro con un provocador maquillaje muy elegante para la ocasion,en fin,estaba Hermosa! ya que su plan consistía en conquistar a su bailarina esa noche y verse sexy era el primer paso.

-Santana,no crees que estas muy..emm..emm.''provocadora'' para la ocasion,es una fiesta realizada por un teatro..no creo que se una vestimenta adecuada-Quin rió para sus adentros

-Oye Fabray! no me jodas entiendes? si me veo asi es porque busque que sea asi,es uno de los primeros pasos para una conquista-Dijo Santana Guiñándole el ojo a Quin

Las Dos Chicas Iban en el auto de la latina,esta manejaba con algo de apuro para llegar al lugar del encuentro y Quin miraba perdida por la ventanilla del acompañante sintiendo el viento rozar su piel.A Quin desde pequeña le gustaba sentir el viento,le encantaba que el viento pudiera desarreglar sus cabellos y llevar las cosas de un lado al otro,la hacia sentir libre..Quizás solo era porque necesitaba sentirse así.''Libre''

Pero..¿Somos libres en verdad?..No lo creo,pienso que solo somos esclavos de nuestros pensamientos..nuestro destino..nuestros vicios.

-Rubia! Te vas a quedar en el coche mirando por la ventanilla toda la noche?porque si es así dime así te dejo la llave ! Baja ya llegamos!Cuantas veces te lo tengo que gritar?!-Dijo Santana con un notable nivel de arrogancia y común en su persona.

-eh?ah.. claro,-Rió Quin algo avergonzada.-Espera Santana! claro que iré! encima que me obligas a venir me tratas asi sinceramente ya noc...-

-Rápido Quin! mira! Ahí esta mi rubia-La Corto Santana restandole importancia a lo que la rubia tenia para decir ya que vio a la bailarina salir del pub a encontrarlas.

-Holaa Santi!-Dijo La Rubia mas alta saliendo de su lugar y abrazando efusiva mente a Santa.

-Hola Britt!Como has estado?-Pregunto Santana de manera dulce nunca antes vista por Quin,dejando a la misma algo atónita.

-Bien San! Graciaas! y tu? Ah por cierto! Lord Tubbignton Te manda saludos-Dijo La chica De manera tierna descolocando mas a Quin y por momento a la latina-

-Ahh! ohh..Tubbie! Gracias Britt! Devuélveselos por mi si?

-Claro!..¿Ella es tu amiga santi?-Pregunto Brittany ya que se percato de la presencia de otra chica en el lugar

-Si Britt,ven te la presento-Dijo Santana acercandose a Quin.

-Holaa! Un placer! Soy Brittany !y tu como te llamas?-Salto Brittany muy emocionado como de costumbre.

Mientras caia en lo que pasaba,Quin Pensaba para si misma_''¿Quien diablos es Lord Tubbiegnton o como sea?¿Hola Santi? pero que..?''_

Pero Reacciono sintiendo un leve empujon por parte de la latina que hacia seña para que salude a su acompañante.

-Oh! Hola! Disculpa,me perdí,..emm! Brittany!? Mucho gusto! Soy Quin! la amiga de Santana el placer es mio-Respondió Quin con una gran sonrisa como esa tan común en ella,no fingida,porque aunque le pareció algo efusiva la amiga de santana,por momentos,le cayo bien.

-Quin! Lindo nombre! -Dijo Brittany sonriendole a Quin.

-Chicas,em entramos? necesito algo para tomar,estoy sedienta-Dijo Santina riendo.

-Claro! vengan siganme-Dijo Britt Guiando a las chicas dentro del pub-Por allí!,pónganse cómodas ,iré por algo de beber si? que prefieren? Algo de entrada?-Pregunto Britt

-Si Gracias!-respondieron las chicas al unsiso.

-Ya vuelvo.-Dijo Britt Perdiendoce en la barra.

-Oye,..Santana! no es algo precoz para que la mires de esa manera?-pregunto Quin una ves que se quedaron a solas viendo como Santana miraba embobadamente a la otra rubia haciendo sus cosas.

-eh? que dices Quin! Es Hermosa! no me sorprendería que todos aquí hicieran lo mismo-Respondió dulcemente mientras intentaba desviar su mirada.

-Mírate Lopez! Te ha pegado bien fuerte eh!? -Rió Quin.

-Cállate Quin!-Amenazo la latina con su feroz mirada.

-Si no que ''SANTI''?-Ironizo Quin ,ya que no se quedaba atrás.

-Si no,voy a hacer que no vuelvas a ver la luz el sol Rubia.,y eso no es algo muy lindo de mi parte.

-Ah si?Bueno entonces antes me encargo de tu situación con la rubia-Guiño Quin.

-Mira Rubia no me jod..-Se corto La latina frustrada al ser interrumpida por Britt que traía sus tragos en la mano.-

-Chicaas! Aquí están los tragos! tomen-Dijo entregando las copas-Que hacían?-Pregunto divertida?

-eh? no Nada Britt,solo hablábamos sobre el lugar ,es muy lindo,ademas le contaba a Quin de tu trabajo y que eres muy buena en el!-Sonrió la latina a Brittany.

claro! es genial!-Acoto Quin.

-Ah encerio? Graciaas! pero no hace falta que me vendas santana! eh? -Rió Brittany.

Lo Cierto es que Brittany asi como la había descripto santana anteriormente a Quin,Era una persona super encantadora,simple,amable con todos y especial podríamos que Miraba el mundo desde otro punto,desde su mirada de niña no crecida,y eso ahora,es algo por esto traía loca a La de Sus Hermosos ojos celeste cielo despejado y su hermosa contextura física que no pasaba desapercibida:Rubia,alta, mas podía pretender Quin para que Santana no se enamore de esta chica? lo tenia todo y mas a ojos de Santana.

-Tu lo haces sola Britt! mírate! Estas..Lindisima-Dijo Santana perdiensose en el cuerpo de Britt.

-G..Gracias Santi..Tu también lo estas-Sonrió La rubia al notar el cumplido por parte de la latina,ya que la conocía y sabia que era una persona seca y ruda por momentos,pero con ella su carácter siempre era lo mas amable del mundo y eso era muy notorio.

Mientras tanto,Quin miraba atentamente a las dos chicas y la conexión que tenían,le parecía tierno la manera en la cual su amiga reaccionaba ante Brittany. Era algo nuevo,y muy encantador para Presenciar en silencio.¿Como una persona podía producir tantos cambios en otra?.

Luego de ponerse al día ,Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa hasta que..

-Santi! Escuchas!? Esa música! es mi favoritaa! ven vamos a bailar! Ven si quieres Quin!-Dijo Britt Sacando a Santana de su lugar.-

-No Gracias Britt! pero entre un rato voy,iré al baño primero si?

-Si claro,esta a la derecha del pasillo-Dijo Britt llevandose a Santana a la pista de baila.

-Que se diviertan-Dijo Quin giuñandole el ojo a Santana que se encontraba en camino a la pista.

-Esto no se queda así Fabray-Dijo Santana por lo bajo al acordandoce de la discucion anterior con Quin.

Al ver como las Chicas bailaban tan plenas,Quin se dirigió al Baño,Se retoco su maquillaje , se arreglo un poco el pelo y salio del baño.

Al salir,Miraba detenidamente el lugar hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

En la entrada,se abrían las puertas y pudo notar como una chica no muy alta,de contextura baja y cabellos morenos entraba al lugar acompañada por un muchacho de piel de que no le dio mucha atención a esto ultimo,solo pudo observar a la pequeña morena que le parecía familiar.

Y en ese instante,sus recuerdos la abatieron.¿Como no acordarse de la persona que le había sacado horas de sueño?¿De la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos diariamente?¿De aquella chica que conoció una mañana y la lastimo..esa chica que le dio un giro a sus días.?¿Como olvidarse de ''ESA CHICA''?

En ese instante,La rubia boquiabierta y nose muy bien porque,se percato de la presencia de sus dos amigas.Y desvió su atención por un momento,pero buscándola constantemente porque ya no estaba en su rango de visión.

-Quinie! estas bien? te pasa algo?-Pregunto Santana seguida de Brittany que la observaba detenidamente.

-Si..si estoy..es que yo..solo emm,nada me pareció ver a alguien conocido,.pero no nose.-Se defenio Quin aun impactada.

-Encerio Rubia? mira que tu cara te delata.

-No habrás visto un fantasma o algo así verdad Quin?.-Pregunto Brittany toda interesada y seria.

-Eh? no nada de eso ..es solo que nose,en que estábamos que..que paso?-Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Esque Brittany tiene un sector vip ocupado por el personal del tatro y bueno..nos pregunto si queríamos acompañarla ,vamos?-Pregunto Santana algo curiosa por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-em,? si eh si claro ..no hay problema-Dijo Quin Buscando con la mirada a ''ESA CHICA''

-emm bueno,ven entonces,que buscas?-Pregunta la latina algo intuitiva

-No nada,si claro Quin caminando hacia Brittany con Santana, perdida En sus pensamientos _recientes¿Que Hacia la morena ahi?¿Con Quien estaba? oh estaba tan linda. ¿Era ella en realidad? Necesito verla. ¿Donde esta'?_ Pensaba para si misma.

-Es Acá! Ohh! miren ahi esta mi amigo,vengan sentémonos ahi!-Dijo Brittany señalando a un chico sentado de espaldas en una mesa vacía.

Santana y Quin siguieron a Brittany hasta el lugar.

-Holaa Kuurt! Vinistee!-Saludo Brittany abrazando al chico.

-Britt! Como estas? si claro necesitaba un ''break''- Ironizo Kurt.

-Kurt,mira ellas son mis amigas,Santana Lopez y Quin Fabray,Chicas el es Kurt Hummel,un amigo y compañero de trabajo.-Les presento Britt.

-Hola chicas! Un placer! Kurt Hummel! Eres Santana? Por fin te conozco, Britt me a hablado mucho de ti.-Dijo Kurt Amablemente.

-Hola Kurt! Si,si Soy Santana, y ella es tambien me ha hablado de ti! el gusto es nuestro.

-Quin! Hola! como andas?un gusto.-Saludo Kurt. y la Rubia respondió a esto nuevamente

Pero se percato de algo,ese chico era el chico que acompañaba a la morena a la entrada..y su mente instantaneamente voló..¿_Que estaba pasando?¿Donde esta?_

Los 4 chicos tomaron asiento y bebieron algo,Quin no Hablaba mucho,solo pensaba. Santana se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada. Estaba centrada en Britt y su medio.,Quería conocerla mas.

De un Momento a otro,luego de Charlas,Santana y Brittany se encontraban en la pista de baile nuevamente y kurt y ella Estaban en la mesa.-

-Oye Quin.. no?,iré por algo de beber,quieres algo?-Ofreció Kurt a la rubia.

-No Gracias Kurt! estoy bien,be tranquilo! espero aquí-Dijo Quin.

-Ya ,si alguien pregunta por mi ya vuelvo si? es que quizá me busquen por la fiesta y eso si?

-Claro! yo se los digo-,no te preocupes.

y asi se marcho Kurt si mas ni menos.,dejando a Quin sola en sus pensamientos.

Mientras esta estaba perdida en su mente,Una persona se le acerco por detrás y con una dulce voz pregunto:

-Hola..emm Disculpa,¿Kurt Hummel? esta por acá? es que me dijo que iba a estar acá y me perdí-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente a la chica rubia de espaldas a ella.

Hola,si cla..-Se corto Quin al ver de quien se La Chica.

Al verla lo supo,era ella,Rachel..Rachel Berry.¿Que le paso en ese momento?¿se habia congelado?¿Se enmudecio? no,,solo no reacciono.

Por su parte,Rachel Enmudeció,La Quin..Quin Fabray,la recordaba perfectamente,era la causante de su dolor de nariz y por otro lado la causante de sus pensamientos desordenados.

En ese preciso momento el pub desapareció por completo..

''¿Nunca les ha pasado que el mundo parece parar de repente y todo lo que existe es solo la persona que está frente a ti? Todo queda congelado, el tiempo se detiene, los minutos dejan de correr y solo existe ese momento, ese instante. La luna quizás brilla de otra manera, las estrellas son más luminosas que nunca y una musiquilla de fondo que está solo en tu cabeza da banda sonora a ese momento como en una película de cine mudo. Todo está en blanco y negro, ;menos ella.''

Exactamente eso le pasaba a Quin Fabray en el instante en el cual sintió la vos De Rachel Berry. ¿podía eso ser cierto?¿Que pasaba? Para ella..en ese instante en el cual sus miradas conectaron nuevamente como la primera ves..muchas cosas..

_''Lo que una vez fue,sigue siendo''.._

_-Continuara.._

-**Holaa! Bueno,Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y perdon por cortarlo en esa ya tengo la próxima parte y es algo largo,me deje llevar.:) Las cosas que se hacen esperar valen la pena no? Jajaja,Bueno Hasta el proximo Viernes! Un Besoo Tierno y una cálida !ah. Si queres,seguime en twitter Jeje. Barbaraa699 ,posteo todo los capítulos allí:) Suertee! y sean Felices!3 Espero Follows(? U opinoones(? De verdad me ayudarían,respondo preguntas y emm,Gracias a las personas que siguen el fic!o a mi,reitero, es mi primer fic:) hago el mejor esfuerzo,Sigamoos asi! son mi fuerte..(? Jajaja amor para todoos! Chauu:333PD: perdón por el retraso:3 amor para todos3**

**-Miaa69**


End file.
